Metacl
Metacl is a young woman from Atzland and the current Golden Eyed Witch. ''' Description Metacl appears as a young adult woman with light brown skin and black hair that hangs just down to her neck. Her eyes are naturally black, but they change when she utilizes the power of her Golden Eyes. She usually wears a simple, tan dress and sandals. Upon her leather belt she has various pouches and vials, an obsidian dagger, a steel tanto, and a ghost lantern. History Metacl was born in Micutolan, the daughter of a prominent witch and an eagle warrior. Shortly after her birth her father died in a battle with some gnolls. Her mother raised her and her brother for some time after that, before her brother was taken to become a Blood Priest and Metacl was trained by her mother in witchcraft. At the tender age of twelve Metacl witnessed her own mother being executed by Azate, the chief witch-slayer of Atzland. He promised her that while no one had ordered him to kill her yet, he would eventually take Metacl's life. After the death of her mother Metacl remained in Micutolan for five years, learning the craft from various other witches who owed her deceased mother favors, before being directed to find her grandmother, living across the sea. She made the then relatively safe trip over the water to the desert, from which she travelled to Taneria. Tragedy struck on the sand, however, when she was taken by marauders and sold to the slave lord Arim. His slave-keeper attempted unsuccessfully to break her. Metacl was not on the auction block for a week before the Eros Sanguis found her there. He recognized her for the witch she was, and managed to communicate as best he could that he would help her if she agreed to serve him. Not fully understanding, she agreed, cursing the slave-keeper on her way out. His was the first life Eros took in their relationship. Since that time in the desert Metacl did find her grandmother, who instructed her to continue life with Eros Sanguis, with her blessing. Eros eventually bridged the language gap by using magic to learn her native Nahuat. She eventually properly managed to comprehend other languages as well when he gave her a dryad's heart, the consumption of which gave her '''Golden Eyes, with which she can see the ways to kill anything. She has also managed to create a ghost lantern using fire gained from one of the Baba Yaga's phantom skulls, as well as some forbidden materials. Recently Metacl has returned to her native Atzland with Eros. Powers, skills and weaknesses Metacl is the Golden Eyed Witch. Her Golden Eyes allow her to see the way to kill anything, as well as providing her with a fairly good increase in power. As a witch she has a variety of mysterious magical powers and abilities, as well as knowledge of many things, magical and otherwise. She can detect nearby magical disturbances and scrying, curse people, and cast various forms of simple magic. Metacl speaks the languages of Common, Nahuat, and Eldritch, and can possibly comprehend more if necessary. She is a beautiful young woman with a developed body, which is really more of an attribute than a skill. At times she has used this to her advantage, although she is not very skilled in the art of seduction. Despite. or because of her magic ability, Metacl is not very physically powerful. She also gets seasick, becoming violently nauseous even on river boat rides. Relationships Eros Sanguis First and foremost among people associated with Metacl is her master, Eros Sanguis. While she did not fully understand what she was doing at the time, she made a binding pact with him, which she now takes very, very seriously. At first she was annoyed and disgusted, believing he was keeping her as nothing but a tool to occassionally slake his uncontrollable lust. However, as time went on he helped her gain more power, and repeatedly demonstrated his devotion to his side of the bond they formed, killing anyone who hurt her. He even ripped out a dryad's heart for her to eat, which led her to earn her Golden Eyes. While aware that he will almost certainly not return the affections, Metacl is in love with Eros Sanguis. Family Metacl never knew her father, as he died in battle shortly after her birth. She and her brother were raised by their mother, a witch. Metacl and her mother were very close until she was twelve, when Azate killed her mother in front of her. Metacl's brother Cuiloc was taken from his mother to be trained as a Blood Priest when Metacl was five years old. She has not seen him since then, and does not even know if he is alive. Azate When Azate killed her mother, he pushed Metacl into the puddle of blood he made and promised her he would one day do the same to her. Since then she has had a crippling fear of the witch-slayer. He in turn tried to kill her the moment he found her in Everlore. Others Metacl has formed a good relationship with several other witches she has met on her travels, most notably the Baba Yaga and Rusulka, the Sapphire Eyed Witch. The former gave her a phantom skull to provide the flame for her ghost lantern. Another frequent aquintance of hers, much to Eros' annoyance, is the vagabond Alan Smith. She pretends to be helping him or giving him a gift in order to either enrage Eros at him, or set up something else unfortunate to happen to him later. She has recently captured the spirit form of the hellhound Karku and is forcing him to teach her things. Category:Humans Category:Witches